the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoverboard (2019 film)
| producer = | screenplay = | story = Phil Lord | starring = | music = | editing = Robert Fisher Jr. | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 117 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $90 million | gross = $375.4 million }} Hoverboard is an 2019 American animated science fiction adventure action comedy film directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, and Rodney Rothman from a screenplay by Phil Lord and Rothman, story by Lord and produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation in association with Movie Land Animation Studios, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The film stars Jason Sudeikis, Chris Pratt, Gal Gadot, Evan Rachel Wood, Tom Kane, Rob Schneider, Keegan-Michael Key, Jamie Chung, Bex Taylor-Klaus with Josh Gad, Bill Hader and Levi Miller. Plans for the movie title to be developed by Jamie Chung were first revealed in 2015, and officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in the late 2015. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in July 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques and computer technology systems. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Sony Pictures Animation for a film to date. Production of the film was first leaked online after the November 2014 hacks of Sony's computers which revealed Amy Pascal in talks with Movie Land Animation Studios for a feature film. It was eventually confirmed in 2016 with the film intended on being in motion-capture combined with photo-realistic computer-animation. Hoverboard had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on June 7, 2019, and was released in the United Kingdom on June 14, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United States on June 21, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. It has grossed over the same thing as Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, unlike $375 million worldwide against a $90 million budget. It received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor and soundtrack. It won numerous awards, including Best Animated Feature at the 92nd Academy Awards, 47th Annie Awards, and 77th Golden Globe Awards. On November 7, 2017, the sequel film will be in development. Plot Cast * Jason Sudeikis * Chris Pratt * Gal Gadot * Evan Rachel Wood * Tom Kane * Rob Schneider * Keegan-Michael Key * Jamie Chung * Bex Taylor-Klaus * Josh Gad * Bill Hader * Levi Miller Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Joaquim Dos Santos and Stephen Heneveld, and co-writer Conrad Vernon, intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with The Emoji Movie, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Casting On April 2019, it was confirmed that Jamie Sparer Roberts are all hired as casting directors for the movie. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Kasia Walicka-Maimone, also making the movie as costume designer. Animation and design As with The Star, Sony Pictures Animation will have the animation produced by another studio other than Sony Pictures Imageworks, which handles digital production for most of SPA's films. For this film, Hoverboard will be animated by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services and will also be animated in a combination of motion capture along with photo-realistic computer animation. The character and hand-drawn animation, special visual effects, computer graphics and stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by WarnerMedia's Movie Land Digital Production Services and was made using Autodesk Maya who had made 2,300 shots for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part. The rendering for the movie was rendered by Pixar RenderMan. The stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by Gener8. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Music and soundtrack The score for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton, and was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson, Joel Iwataki, Shawn Murphy and Sam Okell at Remote Control Productions. The film originally had no songs until six months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from Toby Emmerich who was recently elected as chairman of the Sony Pictures Entertainment at the time. Sound The sound for Hoverboard is recorded, designed and edited at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California with James Likowski supervising the sound editorial, Gary Rydstrom designing and re-recording the sound, Randy Thom supervising the sound designing, and Addison Teague and Alan Meyerson editing the sound to create the final sound mix for the movie. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Release Sony premiered Hoverboard at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on June 7, 2019, and was released in the United Kingdom on June 14, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United States on June 21, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing under the Columbia Pictures label, in RealD 3D, Digital 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on December 10, 2018 and was shown before Sarcastics, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Mary Poppins Returns. * The first trailer was released on March 10, 2019 and was shown before Wonder Park and Missing Link. * The final trailer which is theatrical trailer was released on April 30, 2019 and was shown before UglyDolls, Pokémon Detective Pikachu and The Crown. Notes References Extrenal Links Coming soon! Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:2019 action films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category:American buddy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Daniel Pemberton Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films about technology Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:3D animated films